Broken I will not Be
by CyraAideen
Summary: my first Dramione one-shot. Hope ya'll enjoy


**Alright, here is my first ever Dramione fanfiction one-shot. :D I hope you guys enjoy it, and please tell me what you think. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, no matter how much I dream I shall never own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**You think you can break me, but you never will. You think you can mold me into whatever you will. I will not be broken like some commen dog, I will keep my spirit strong and do what is best for me! I will not be put into a mold and turned into someone knew. I am happy with who I am, and proud of what I've become. All you do when you try to break me, is drive me further away. I will never be broken and I will never stay. I am not some animal that can be trained to do what you want. I have a mind of my own, and I will make my own decisions. I will never be broken, by no one. My spirit will stay strong, it will never falter. You drive me away with every commanding word you say. You will lose me, eventually.

My love for you is eternal, but I will not stay and be treated like a dog. I will run, and escape, and wait. I will never love another, like I have loved you. But I can not stay, when you can not accept me as I am. My dragon, you're to commanding, you tell me I'm perfect, then try to change who I am. You've said one word to many, and know it's to late. I'm running away, but you pull me back, tell me you're trying to keep me safe. I need to be kept safe, but no matter how much it pains me, it's not by you, it's from you. I can see the violence raging underneath you're calm exterior. It lays like a dragon in wait, in it's in your nature to be violent. I can not stay, no matter how much you say those three words. Because you might mean them, but it is to dangerous for me to stay.

You want to love me, I know you do, yet you're temper wins out every time. I say a wrong word, you explode in my face. I wear something you don't approve of, you try to make me change. I comment on another boy, you turn into a jealous freak. I hang out with friends, you think I'm trying to leave. You do not trust me, and that is one of your most fatal flaws. Without trust I can not stay, I can not live this life. I can not stay in an insecure relationship, where you are always scared that I will leave or cheat. It is insulting in itself that you even consider the fact that I would cheat. So I am leaving, I am running away from this life. Yet even as I run, I want to turn back to you. Because even though you have so many flaws, and I know this relationship can not work. I remember the days before it became like this.

I remember the days when you would bring me presents, and kiss my face. We would sit in front of the fireplace sharing secrets and whispering loving words. When we would run around outside chasing each other till we collapsed in the grass, with our arms around each other. I remember when we would lay side by side in each other arms resting after a long day, when no words needed to be said, all we needed was each other. When we would cook together in the afternoon before starting a food fight. I remember moving into our new house, cleaning and ending up soaking wet after a water fight. I remember every time you told me 'I love you', I remember when you proposed. And that's when it started. When I said 'yes' you got insecure.

So i've left the ring on your pillow, along with a note. I'm leaving know, because I can't take this anymore. I'm sorry everything had to change, I wish it could have stayed the same. I wish I didn't have to leave. I've left you a letter, telling you how to get to where I'm going. But it you will only be able to open it when you've gotten where you can enter this relationship properly. When you have your issues straitened out, and you can be in this relationship like it was in the start. When you didn't worry about me leaving you, when the thought I migh cheat never even crossed your mind. So I love you dragon, and I'm leaving know. I'll wait as long as I have too, I'll wait until you come. Good bye.

- Hermione Jean Granger

* * *

**So there it is. How did ya'll like it? Review pleaassssee! :D It'll make me very very happy.**


End file.
